misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Meganium
Meganium, labeled, The Prep started out as a Chikorita, evolved into a Bayleef and eventually evolved into Meganium. She was an intern on Total Pokemon Island and Total Pokemon Action. She was a tourist and one the minor antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Sceptile. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Stats and Info *Category: the Herb Pokemon *Type: Grass *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 221.6 lbs *Ability: Overgrow *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Meganium Pokedex 3D.png|Meganium in Pokedex 3D meganium go.png|Meganium in Pokemon Go meganium kalos back.png|Meganium's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations meganium kalos.png|Meganium's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations meganium new party.png|Meganium's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations meganium old party.png|Meganium's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations meganium unova back.png|Meganium's back sprite from the Fifth Generation meganium unova front.png|Meganium's front sprite from the Fifth Generation meganium unova back.gif|Meganium's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation meganium unova front.gif|Meganium's animated front from the Fifth Generation meganium shuffle.png|Meganium in Pokemon Shuffle meganium rumble.png|Meganium in Pokemon Rumble meganium hgss ow.png|Meganium's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver meganium pr.png|Meganium in Pokemon Ranger meganium md 2.png|Meganium in Mystery Dungeon 2 meganium md.png|Meganium's Mystery Dungeon tile meganium sinnoh back.png|Meganium's back sprite from the Fourth Generation meganium hgss.png|Meganium's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver meganium dp.png|Meganium's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl meganium trozei.gif|Meganium in Pokemon Trozei meganium hoen back.png|Meganium's back sprite from the Third Generation meganium emerald.gif|Meganium's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald meganium rs.png|Meganium's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire meganium johto back.png|Meganium's back sprite from the Second Generation meganium crystal.gif|Meganium's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal meganium silver.png|Meganium's sprite in Pokemon Silver meganium gold.png|Meganium's sprite in Pokemon Gold meganium premiere.jpg|Meganium's Premiere Pokemon Card meganium break point.png|Meganium's card in the Breakpoint Expansion meganium call of legends.png|Meganium's card in the Call of Legends Expansion meganium dragon frontiers.png|Meganium's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion meganium EX hgss.png|Meganium's EX card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver expansion meganium hgss card.png|Meganium's card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion meganium mysterious treasures.png|Meganium's card in the Mysterious Treasures Expansion meganium unseen forces.png|Meganium's first card in the Unseen Forces Expansion meganium unseen forces 2.png|Meganium's second card in the Unseen Forces Expansion meganium anime model.png|Meganium's model for the Pokemon Anime meganium anime.png|Meganium in the Pokemon Anime meganium manga.png|Meganium in the Pokemon Manga meganium oa hgss.png|Meganium's Original Artwork for Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver meganium oa gs.png|Meganium's Original Artwork for Pokemon Gold and Silver meganium dream.png|Meganium's Dream World Art Meganium Go.png|Meganium in Pokemon Go Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Sceptile